Your Secret Admirer
by generalquistis
Summary: What if one of the greatest criminals in history became attracted to Wedy?


Your Secret Admirer

By generalquistis

Author's Note: I thought I'd write something "different" this time. How different is different? Oh you'll see. However, if you don't find it different, let's just say this story contains an unusual pairing. Boo.

oOoOo

Wedy was about to doze off when she heard her mobile phone's message alert tone. There it was again. The unknown number. She adjusted her sunglasses as she began to read the message:

_**I've been thinking about you.**_

She cringed. Back in high school, she received the same kind of messages. But that was high school and now that she's in her mid-20's, she felt that it was so juvenile for a secret admirer to send her such things at that age... unless, otherwise, her new secret admirer is younger than she is.

Nevertheless, she was amused. Working in a complicated case like the Kira Investigation was too stressful that she needed something to amuse her once in a while. Her secret admirer was doing the trick. However, she was curious on who it was.

The messages started to arrive 2 days after she responded to L's request that she join the Kira Investigation Team so she can contribute her skills as additional help. Her conceptualization skills are not as perfect as L's--like, it was rated 7/10; but she was able to conclude that her secret admirer must come from the same team.

It's the 5th day of receiving messages from that person but she realized something: She never bothered to reply to them for fear that she might involve herself in something that could get her into trouble. After all, she's using a different number that only L, Watari, Aiber, and Chief Yagami knows.

"Maybe I should consult this with L." she reminded herself for the nth time. However, she could not find the right time to visit him or talk privately with him because one of the accused, Light, is handcuffed to him. Furthermore, she is still on a mission. At the moment, she's waiting for Higuchi to leave his home so she can finally infiltrate and install the necessary bugs and hidden camera devices in his cars.

She received another message. This time, it was from L.

"_How's everything?_"

But she did not get the chance to reply because she finally saw Higuchi leaving his house to go jogging around the block. "Later." she mumbled as she prepared her gear.

oOoOo  
Wedy already got passed the security check when she received another message from her secret admirer. This time, it said:

_**"You're like a cold drink of water--such sweet surprise."**_

She raised her eyebrow as she read it. She was walking over to L and Light already when she did that and the two men could not help but notice her reaction while looking at her mobile phone.

"Something wrong, Wedy?" L inquired.

She took off her sunglasses and mindlessly handed it over to Light. "Here, hold this, will you?" she asked before handing her phone over to L.  
Light felt a little weird that Wedy just asked him to do her a favor without even asking whether he would agree or not. But he just kept quiet.

L began to read the message. "Sounds like a song by a band called _Warrant_. Who's this?" he asked.  
"I know, right? _Cherry Pie_. Haha. Never knew you listened to Warrant, L." she teased.  
He looked at her. "I do like old school rock." he answered with a pleasant smile before deciding to navigate through the entire inbox. "You have a lot of messages from him. Do you know him?" he asked.  
"That's why I consulted with you first." she replied. "I don't want to do anything without considering your opinion about it first." she sat down on a chair facing L's and crossed her legs. "After all, you said never to do anything without consulting with you first." she continued. She looked up at Light and smiled at him. "What's it like being handcuffed to L?" she asked casually.

Light looked at her in a wide-eyed manner before hesitantly replying, "It's... okay." he answered. "Would you like to take my place, Wedy?" he suddenly asked in a teasing manner.  
She giggled. "As much as I'd like to, I don't think that's possible...unless he starts suspecting that I'm Kira." she pointed out in a half-joking manner.  
Light's smile just froze and he laughed dryly.

"Honestly, L, what will you do if you find out that I'm Kira?" she joked.  
L was busily going through the other messages but was interrupted when he heard the question. He looked at her and studied the look in her eyes. "No one with such beautiful blue eyes can ever be as evil as Kira." he said with a soft smile that made Wedy blush. Even Light was surprised that L was capable of saying something like that.

L returned the phone to Wedy. "Whoever this is, he definitely has a crush on you." he told her.  
She blinked. "Who do you think it is?" she asked.  
"Either Aiber or Chief Yagami." L answered bluntly.  
She cringed. "For crying out loud! They're old!" she pointed out in disgust. "...not to mention **married**!"  
"Who's got a crush on Wedy?" Light asked with a curious smile.

But Wedy refused to hand her phone over to him. "This is a new number I'm using and only 4 people know about this: L, Aiber, your dad, and Watari. Besides, this new sim card is from L." she explained.

"I see. Then maybe it's Watari." Light suggested.

Wedy stared unbelievably at him.  
L shook his head. "That is not a good joke, Light." he pointed out.  
"Right." Light nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Wedy." he apologized.  
She just took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Well, are you going to change my sim card? I can't have this person interrupting me while I'm working for you." she told L.  
"I'm still wondering how your number can get leaked that easily. I swear everything is secure..." L trailed off when he saw her red lips forming into a playful smile"...although I have to admit, he seems rather sweet." she said dreamily.  
L immediately snatched the phone from her and switched it off before removing the back cover to take off the sim card. Then he called upon Watari through his paging system and instructed him to bring over another sim card.

Light observed L's behavior in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked.

L ignored Light's question as he turned to Wedy again. "From now on, you'll only respond to Watari and to me. Your new number is going to be accessible only by the two of us." he told her reassuringly.

She shrugged. "Sure." she answered in a nonchalant manner.

oOoOo  
5 hours after she left L's office to resume her duties for him, she received a new message from her secret admirer again. This time, it said,

_**"I can never stop looking at you, Wedy. You're very beautiful."**_

She raised her eyebrow as she withdrew her gaze from her surveillance on Higuchi for a while to reread the message. "I thought L just changed my..." she frowned. "Could it be--..." she began to call L.

L answered immediately. "Yes, Wedy?" he asked.

"L, did you just text me?" she demanded.  
"No, I didn't. Why?" he asked. He sounded clueless.  
She sighed. "Yet another message." she said.  
"What?" he sounded irritated. "Another one?" he asked.  
"Like, yeah. He said he couldn't stop looking at me because I'm beautiful. L, I'm getting scared here, I think I have a stalker... like somebody's watching me now..." she mentioned as she winced uncomfortably at the thought of the scenario of someone watching over her while she's watching over someone.

"But your hiding place is secure. I made sure of that." he said.  
Then Wedy realized something. "Unless it's _**you**_ sending me those messages!" she pointed out.  
Silence.  
"What are you talking about?" he responded defensively. "If I am lusting over you like that person sending you those messages, then I'd tell you. I don't go beating around the bush like that person either." he answered.  
The statement made her heart jump. Now she was confused. "...okay, sorry. I got carried away by my emotions..." she apologized.

"Now, Wedy, calm down." L said.  
She took a deep breath. "Okay." she responded softly.  
"I'm already calling the number of that person." he announced. "Light, you talk to him." she heard him instruct to Light.  
"What?" Wedy asked in surprise.  
"There's only one way to find out who he is." L said.

Silence.

"I think his phone is switched off." she heard Light say.  
"If it's switched off, we won't be able to locate him with GPS either. Oh well..." L mumbled. "Wedy, are you still there?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." she answered. "I'm just wondering how could that person find out about this new number?" she asked.

oOoOo  
Although L denied it, Wedy still secretly hoped that it was him. However, when he died, she still continued to receive the messages. That person seemed to know how she felt about L and his death so he sent messages of condolences and comforting words to her.

Still, she never replied especially when she received on message that said, "_**Now that L is gone, maybe you and I can get together?**_"  
She thought it was sick and she changed her sim card yet again, this time, on her own.

She never received any more messages from her Secret Admirer after she left Japan to go back to Colorado.  
However, on the eve of January 10, 2005 another message took her by surprise as she sat on her motorbike while waiting for the traffic light to switch to green. The message read,

_**"Do you want to hear something interesting, Merrie?"**_

Her heart suddenly began to race for some unknown reason. How did that person know her real name? Finally, she could not take it anymore. She finally decided to call the number. To her surprise, it was ringing.  
She wondered when that person was going to answer. She was already riding along the highway again and was relying on the headset of her mobile phone to listen to the rings and to talk to that person.  
After 13 rings, the person from the other line answered. "Who are you?" she demanded.

There was silence at first but the response shocked her when the person suddenly decided to speak, "_**I am Kira**_." and the voice was familiar.

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Light!" her mind screamed.

And then she felt an excruciating pain in her chest.

And there she was. Lying on the dirty road a few feet away from the ruins of her motorbike. The call hasn't ended yet. She could still hear him telling her, "_**Too bad, we could've been perfect for each other.**_"

She opened her mouth, struggling to say something as she reached for the dark skies above her. "L..."

She kept her gaze fixed on someone standing before her, watching the life drain away from her eyes.

"L?"

His mouth moved and she read his lips, saying, "_Now, Wedy, calm down._"

She took a deep shuddering breath as a smile formed on her lips. "Okay." she said softly. And she slowly closed her eyes.

oOoOo  
-end-  
Author's Note: Originally published in my story-LJ page ofcourseyoudid (dot) livejournal (dot) com. A spur-of-the-moment fic. Don't bash. I don't like bashing.


End file.
